Through the Worlds
by trequor
Summary: This is a story of epic battles, true love and spaces between worlds, this is the story of William Parry's and Lyra Silvertongue's journey across worlds to find each other. this will be a series of crossovers. pretty good summary, eh?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story of epic battles, true and spaces between worlds, this is the story of William Parry and Lyra Silvertongue. I do not own the long list of books this story will use. Enjoy and Review.**

Chapter One-Remember Me Always, Will

Day 754 and counting, thought Will, and I still feel as if tomorrow is a day too long without Lyra. He shook himself, No, concentrate on your work, think of Lyra later. Concentrating on work usually drove away thoughts of her, but today Will couldn't help but remember their first kiss, the way she embraced him so lovingly. He realized he had been chipping the same spot of ice for the last 2 minutes. He grabbed his shovel and continued working, oblivious to his surroundings.

Upon returning to England, Will had told Mrs. Copper that she only needed to look after her for a little while longer while Will fixed the problem with the authorities. It had been tricky, but eventually, with the help of Mary Malone, they had cleared their names. Devastatingly, while he and Mary had been pronounced clear of all charges his mother had wondered out of Mrs. Copper's house and was nearly hit by a car, causing an accident in which she had received fatal injuries. After hearing this Mary rushed Will to the hospital to see his mother one last time.

As Mary stopped the car Will was already running toward the emergency room. To this day, nearly 2 years later, Will still remembers the yelling, the beeps, the doctors trying to keep him back until seeing his deadly glare only he could give, feeling his mother's hand squeeze his for the last time. 8 hours, he waited to see if the doctors could save her. Finally, a nurse named Millicent told him to follow her, "They tried everything, but it all depends on whether she really wants to live long enough for us to apply our methods," she had explained to Will. He could recall clear as day opening that door and seeing his mother look like something out of Frankenstein.

"Will," she said, "It is time I rejoined your father, please remember me…always…"

"No… You can't! I need you!" he said in horror.

"I must… my mind is made up…"

Will felt as if the world were coming apart… as if life was ending… like he was losing Lyra once more, "Mom!" he suddenly exclaimed, "Tell the truth, tell stories of your life! You have to if you want to see dad ever again!"

"Okay… I will… Remember me always Will…" And then she died, just like that.

**Sooooooo? My other chapters will be longer this was just a opening. Remember to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Read and Review. I don't own shit. This one will be better. On with the story!**

Chapter Two: Where Are You, Will?

Will's life now consisted of school (useless it seemed now), new foster homes every other day, and a feeling of lifeless incompletion, who he was he didn't know. He had no idea why he was still living, if you could call it that. He drove his foster parents off their rocker and was seen at the welfare center on a regular basis. Will just couldn't be normal having seen and done things no adult in his world had ever accomplished. The only reason he was still being adopted was the sizable trust fund and his mother's life insurance, which he could not own until he became of age. Stupid people thought he was mental, and the smart ones never looked him in the eye. He did manual labor, such as shoveling drive ways, to get him out of the house.

School was some kind of joke, Will highly doubted that he would use any of it and made only enough effort to pass. Today, he was being lectured on the duties of Christians (he newest fosters were catholic) and he thought, Why not? I might as well use my knowledge to some degree. He raised his hand.

"Yes, William, what is it?" said Mr. Brochu, who always used his first name.

"Well, I was just wondering sir, what if God was killed and the kingdom of heaven destroyed?" answered Will.

Mr. Brochu snorted, "William, the kingdom of heaven cannot fall, for God is all-powerful and CAN beat death itself." The rest of the class nodded their agreement.

Well I already got myself into this, so why not tell the truth? Thought Will, "Actually, Mr. Brochu, God is _not _all-powerful, he was killed two years ago by a man named Lord Asriel, who, for your information did literally assault the Clouded Mountain/ Kingdom of Heaven with an army made up of beings from different worlds."

This time he burst out laughing along with most of the class, "William, I've already told you it's impossible, even if it did happen how would you know?"

"I would know because it's true, I was there when it happened," retorted Will angrily, "As for conquering death, there has only been two people ever to do so, and they were the ones who freed people's spirits from the prison camp of God."

"God has no prison camp, people go either to heaven or hell, and which human could do what only Jesus and God could do, per say?"

"They go by the names Lyra Silvertongue, symbol reader and Will Parry, wielder of the Subtle Knife," he was standing now.

"You? Hahaha! Excellent joke, William, but it is time to move on. Now if you'll turn to page-"

"I'm not lying!" exclaimed Will, "there are many worlds, and the Subtle Knife can cut from one to another! I have been to the world of the dead and set the spirits free with the help of harpies, who, by the way, you need to tell true stories to in order to find the way out."

"True as in this bucket of mush you are trying to get good Christians to believe in? To the office with you! Class please turn to page Luke 6: 1-27, thank you!" Will angrily shut his binder and left the class. But instead of going to the office, Will went outside. The thing he hated most about school was that they had a no animals allowed, which meant that, 6 hours a day, he couldn't be with Kirjava. Will hated it, he hated every minute of it.

"Kirjava, why don't we just leave?" Will asked suddenly, "Why don't we just go away from all of it?" They had, of course, run away before, but police always caught them. It was always with fosters who hated pets, through Kirjava was his daemon, not pet, he just couldn't go around blurting it out, they end up as a sideshow.

"Because what do we have any else? Here we at least got Mary if things are horrible," she answered.

"We might not have her for long, remember? She might get promoted and relocated to Canada,"

"Oh, right, well then we should-"

"Yes, I knew you'd come around! I just need to empty my account!"

"-wait until Mary is promoted, if she is,"

"Okay, you think I'll be suspended for skipping class, defiance and whatever other bullshit they come up with?"

"Probably," she answered and they made their way back to Winston High.

**Will they run? Where? How? All these questions will be answered next chapter, when it'll start getting really good/strange. Review please and thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter will come with a little shock…**

**PS; I don't own shit**

**PSS; R&R**

Chapter Three: We finally found you… Will

"Suspended," said Will to his daemon, "What a shock."

"That makes twelve," she answered.

"Twelve what?" asked Will, confused.

"Twelve times we've been suspended," Kirjava explained.

"Wow,"

"So what do you want to do after we take confession? I mean until we run away,"

"I dunno; maybe find some more work,"

"You could hang out with me?" a voice asked dreamily.

Will jumped about ten feet and Kirjava meowed, "Who are you?" he asked cautiously.

"You were just talking to that cat, weren't you?" said the girl, "and she was talking back?"

"Nnno, she wasn't it must have been your imagination," Will stammered to the dirty blond.

"Yes you were," she stated confidently, "Are you a wizard?"

"I told you it was ju- did you just ask if I'm a wizard?"

"Obviously, you should listen more," the girl advised.

"No, of course I'm not a wizard! That's crazy! I'm just Will Parry, a normal-" he cut himself short, he wasn't normal anymore, but if he's learned something Lyra, it was that deceit could get you a long way, "Normal boy," he finished.

"Don't worry I'm not a Muggle," she told him.

"What's a Muggle?"

"Non magical person-" she started, but just then an automobile pulled up.

"C'mon Luna! We're going to be late!" said the man in the car.

"Coming Dean!" she called back, "Bye… watch out for Nargles!"

"Well that was certainly strange," observed Kirjava as the car pulled away.

"Yes," agreed Will, "she definitely has a few bats in her belfry."

"We should be heading home," said Kirjava glancing at the Ottery St. Catchpole Grand Clock.

"Yeah," he agreed and they beat the familiar road to their "home". There were a few shouts when they arrived, 5 minutes late for supper. After supper he went immediately to bed to avoid going to choir with his foster parents. He lay awake for an hour afterwards pondering the strange woman and his shattered life all at once. Just as he was drifting off to sleep he heard…

BANG! Quick as lightning he was fully awake pulling his hidden knife from under his pillow sneaking toward the door, reminded of the celestial battle between the Republic and the Kingdom as well (more vividly) of the night he killed a man.

Bang!

"Oh damn, I broke the regiferator," said a young man's voice.

"It's 'refrigerator'," said a woman's. Two enemies Will observed.

"Let's be getting' on with it then?" said an older deeper voice.

"Okay, okay, hang on to your hippogriffs" answered the young man's, "I'll go up there and get him, you lot wait here in case I need back-up."

"Why the bloody 'ell would you be needin' back-up? He's a 14 years old and un-trained."

"Just being cautious," he said quickly, and Will heard the shuffling of feet walking up-stairs. Will tensed up and placed himself in an ambush position, just inside the door by his closet. The feet went down the hall, "Humanious Revealio!" the man whispered starting for Will's room. The door opened, Will launched himself at his unknown enemy, knocking him clear into the hallway, "BLOODY HELL!" he screamed before Will was on him beating, not with fists, but with open palms, striking like a viper. The reinforcements made their way up the stairs. _Damn_, thought Will, he knew he was more than a match for one alone, but two more? Will retreated to his room, locked the door to give him more time and retrieved the pieces of the Subtle Knife from under the floorboards. His instincts were guiding him, he replaced the pieces where they should be and pointed that sliver of wood he stole from the burglar, his lock clicked open, there were purple sparks and the knife was back to the way it was, minus the cracks. Will felt his way and sliced a window. He would have escaped if it were not for the flash of red that blew him through the Window into Cittagauzze. He remembered no more.

"Tell me again, how did one untrained fourteen year old manage to nearly escape three Ministry Tracers?"

"I told you, e nearly ripped apart Weasley with his bare ands, didn't e? He was right like a Auror e was, the way e fought. Scared me outta me wits it did. An then e opened another one o them Holes. Like the one in the Department of Mysteries."

"Shhhhhhhhhhh! We keep that quiet!" Will opened his eyes, he seemed to be in some sort of infirmary, with a dark skinned man and that same bloke who attacked him. He tried to sit up but instantly felt sick, "Rest easy," said the dark skin, "I am Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister for Magic, I must leave now that he has awakened." With that he left. He found himself being made to drink some sour tasting medicine that he noticed floated along unattended. _Where the hell am I, _he thought. After the medicine, Will fell back asleep, and dreamed of pleasant things like pumpkin pie and Lyra and his home where he and his mother had lived and Lyra and Lyra…

"Wake up," said a woman's voice, "you have a visitor." Will propped himself up on his elbow and saw a woman dressed on peculiar robes and a pin that said: MATRISSA MASE HEAD OF TRACER'S OFFICE.

She smiled at him in a way he most certainly did _not _like and said, "So we finally found you, Will. Why don't you tell me how you came by that knife, and from whom you stole it."

*****************************************************************************************

**Good? Awesome? Horrible? Okay? Sorry if you hate harry potter. Review, please and thank you. I'll be working hard for the next Chapitre! So don't walk out on me.**


End file.
